Peace Offerings
by Casa Circe
Summary: ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2017 Day Three: Sisterhood / Two. An exchange of gifts, while no substitute for a profound reconciliation, was good a sign that things were on the mend.


**ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2017, Day 3: Sisterhood/Two**

 _ **Peace Offerings**_

 **NOTE:**

 _ **The prompts obviously led me back to the Aston sisters. I know it could easily have applied to Naria and Eria too but my fondness for the three princesses is too great. I had to write about them this time.**_

 _ **I've practically done a series of one-shots about these sisters so this is the newest addition to that collection. So this can be read along with "Her Greatest Duty," "Reprise," "A Diminished House," "Journaux Intimes," and "Sisterly Correspondence."**_

 _ **Just a simple piece, tackling two different relationship dynamics, and hopefully in character. Even after writing so much about them, there is still so much to explore and so much the show did not give us. (I may have borrowed some dialogue from a favorite Austen adaptation but it fit so perfectly, I couldn't resist.) All the more reason for us to keep writing about them, I guess. Plus, this story is a relatively happier than my other entries about them because I imagine that, despite everything, they loved each other dearly and they had their happy moments.**_

 _ **Also, it has to be said that both Eries and Millerna are huge nerds.**_

 _ **Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eries Aston unwrapped the package carefully and as soon as it was completely open, she could not suppress a gasp of surprise. For the next few moments all she could do was stare at the items in awe.

"These are…," Eries whispered hesitantly, still marveling at the sight before her, "Rare first editions of classical poetry from all over Gaea."

"I had a feeling you'd like it," Marlene remarked with a smile. The Duchess of Freid was visiting her home country for a few days and she had made sure to bring her family many lovely presents since she had not been back since her wedding. But she had been very particular about what she wanted to bring for her younger sister.

The second princess turned her gaze from the precious books to the person who had given them. There was such an expression of love and gratitude and love in her sister's eyes that Marlene felt quite overwhelmed and all the more pleased that she had given Eries something that had made her so genuinely happy.

"How in the world did you manage to acquire these?" Eries asked incredulously.

"I have my ways," Marlene replied slyly, still enjoying her sister's reaction. It was not often that she was able to take her younger sister by surprise and she cherished the moment.

Eries stared at the books again, several, handsome leather-bound volumes with titles engraved in gold lettering, and with pages made of the finest parchment. She almost hesitated to touch them and when she finally dared, she handled them with the utmost care and reverence.

"I cannot possibly accept such a generous gift," Eries told her sister, stopping herself from opening one of the volumes of Atlantean poetry, "This is too much."

"Nonsense," Marlene said cheerfully, "If anyone deserves such a gift, it's you."

"But to what do I owe such an honor?" Eries asked timidly.

"Do I really need a reason to give my sister a present?" Marlene replied archly. "Why shouldn't I be extravagant when it comes to those I love?"

Eries looked at her with slight suspicion, but she could not deny how pleased she was by the present. She had long dreamed of owning such a collection but these books were rare and difficult to find, and she had not had much time on her hands to go searching for such valuable objects. Duty had kept her preoccupied for too long.

"Thank you," Eries said earnestly, "Truly."

Marlene smiled warmly at her and pulled the younger woman into an embrace. The sisters held each other close for a few moments.

"How I've missed you," Marlene whispered.

"So have I," Eries replied.

They pulled away and began catching up. There was so much to be said but, as usual, not enough time. Marlene was the more talkative of the two but even Eries was more lively when in the presence of her elder sister.

The nearness of their ages made it easier for them to understand each other, and sometimes, they even understood each other too well. Disagreements had been inevitable but they had always reconciled afterwards. Neither of them could bear any rift between them for too long. Eries was particularly protective of her sister, despite being the younger of the two, and even when she disapproved of some of Marlene's questionable choices, she made sure to support her.

Marlene trusted Eries completely and she had always been grateful for her sister's discretion. She sometimes felt guilty about burdening Eries with her secrets but she also knew that these would always be safe with the latter.

"You say that this is generous," Marlene remarked, gesturing towards the books on the table, "But really, it is a trifle compared to all you've done for me, what you've sacrificed."

"As I keep reminding you," Eries said gently, "You owe me nothing. You are my sister, and I would do anything to protect you."

Marlene smiled at her gratefully.

"And we shouldn't be dwelling on such gloomy thoughts," Eries continued, "You were telling me about how happy you are now, and I dearly hope this will continue to be the case."

At this the older princess blushed slightly and suddenly looked younger than she was. "I believe it will be," she said softly.

"I am glad to hear it," Eries said, taking Marlene's hand in hers, "Your happiness matters more to me than all the rare collections of Gaean poetry."

Marlene squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Although I cannot wait to start reading those books," Eries admitted, eliciting a laugh from her older sister.

.

.

.

.

.

Millerna Aston unwrapped the package carefully and as soon as it was completely open, she could not suppress a gasp of surprise. For the next few moments all she could do was stare at the items in awe.

Laboratory equipment and tools of the finest quality were laid before her as well as the latest issues of the most respected medical journals. The young princess thought that she must be dreaming but when she reached out and took a journal in one hand and a test tube in the other, she felt the solidity of these items and admitted to herself that they were real.

There was even a complete set of protective gear from safety goggles, rubber gloves, a protective mask, a lab coat, and boots. There were beakers and test tubes of all shapes and sizes, calibrated measuring devices, magnifying glasses. The journals were also extremely detailed, filled with charts and diagrams, as well as the latest insights on various diseases and their cures.

After looking excitedly at all her new things, the youngest princess turned to face the person who had given them to her, someone she had not expected.

"Everything is so wonderful, sister!" Millerna cried in delight, as she began to eagerly handle the various tools and materials, almost with a certain reverence.

"I'm glad you think so," Eries remarked coolly.

Millerna noticed that the tools and materials had come from different countries in Gaea. Putting together a collection so comprehensive would undoubtedly have been difficult. "How did you manage to acquire all of these items?"

"I have my ways," Eries replied mysteriously.

"Thank you so much!" the younger princess said excitedly, approaching her sister and hugging her tight. Eries returned the gesture warmly. It had been a while since either of them had been so openly affectionate but they were gradually growing accustomed to this again.

At length, Millerna pulled away from the hug to grin at her sister in admiration.

"You are truly full of surprises, sister," said the eager scientist, "I don't think I will ever be able to understand you."

"I would hate to be predictable," Eries said with a smile.

"But to what do I owe such generosity?" Millerna asked in earnest, before adding, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Eries sighed and gave a shrug of resignation. "I decided that since you are determined to pursue your medical studies," she explained, "You should only have the best, most modern equipment and the safest tools. I won't have you conducting experiments with substandard materials. Someone needs to protect you from yourself and I believe that duty falls to me."

"Oh, sister, you don't know how much your support means to me," Millerna said earnestly, her eyes growing moist with emotion.

"I'm only sorry that I did not do any of this sooner," Eries said gravely, before adding, "You are a brilliant young woman and I never should have denied you the opportunities to hone your abilities."

Millerna stared at her sister in wonder and immense gratitude. They had been getting along better as of late, determined not to let any disagreements ruin their relationship. More than ever, they had realized that family must stick together.

"You were not the only one against my studies," she pointed out, "And now, with you as my advocate, I'm certain nothing can stop me."

"As if anything I did would ever stop you," Eries remarked, "You are stubborn to a fault."

"As are you," the younger sister said with a smile.

After a thoughtful pause, she asked, "So, does this mean I have your blessing?"

"Do you need my blessing?" Eries said, rolling her eyes.

"No," the younger princess said candidly, "but I should like to know I have it all the same."

"Well, then, perhaps you should get to work now," Eries said firmly, "I would hate to see any of this new equipment gathering dust somewhere."

Millerna laughed. "You need not worry about that, I assure you."


End file.
